


The Quidditch player is a model

by Count_of_Catterack



Series: This is a series about two idiots in love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, I like stupid jokes, I love this character, M/M, Not going to spoil it in the tags, and these two are all about shameless flirting, innuendos, like lots of innuendos, starring a magazine, starring a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_of_Catterack/pseuds/Count_of_Catterack
Summary: “This model is so great!” Draco shout out rather loudly for Harry to hear him.In which Draco is fascinated by a model who may not be a stranger.





	The Quidditch player is a model

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in relation to Mowing the Lawn (I don't think you need to read this one first), I'm planning on writing other scenes (not in any logical chronological order because frankly who cares about coherence?).  
> So, with that said, I hope you enjoy this little something!

“This model is so great!” Draco shout out rather loudly for Harry to hear him. His lover was in the bedroom while he was lying on the couch, lazily skimming through the pictures of a fashion magazine.

He heard Harry hum in response, too distracted by what he was doing to really care about what his boyfriend was babbling abut (he babbled a lot according to him, Draco called it casual chatter and never missed to say that he at least had conversation).

“Truly, his body is the greatest,” Draco dreamily said as he gazed at the model some more making satisfied little noises, and added for himself, “quite pleasing to look at, look at those abs, he must be playing quidditch with that body”.

“Who’s playing quidditch?” Harry said as he joined Draco on the couch, lifting his boyfriend’s legs to sit and settling them on his thights.

“Of course, when I talk about quidditch you come” Draco mumbled.

“I always come for you”, Harry winked and stifled a laugh when Draco turned an “I’m not amused” face mixed with a “why did I accept to go out with you again?” face to him.

Draco rolled his eyes, straightened, sat close to Harry, and put the magazine into Harry’s hands, “See for yourself!”

Harry took the magazine from Draco’s hands and looked closely at the model sensually turning on himself and winking at the camera in a loop. Well, more precisely the underwear model. It was no surprise Draco loved him so much. Harry kept on looking. There was something strange with this model, he felt oddly familiar, like he had met him before… Then it struck him.

“Wood” Harry said, not believing what he had under his eyes.

“Hm, definitely…” Draco approved.

“I didn’t know he was a model… Wait, you recognized him?” Harry asked a bit lost. He didn’t think Draco knew Oliver Wood that much, he probably was aware of the fact that he had been captain of the Quidditch team, but Draco had had trouble remembering Seamus’s name and face (too average for him he said, but Harry was convinced he faked it), so how could he remember someone he had not seen in a decade?

“No, I think we weren’t talking about the same wood” Draco said with a grin.

Harry feigned to be shocked and bumped his shoulder with Draco’s. “And you talk about me, you’re no better!”

Draco rolled his eyes and pretended to be exasperated by his boyfriend’s jokes while he, in fact, was still grinning widely. “Can we go back to the main point, please?” Draco said and he grabbed the magazine to eye the picture “So you say this is Oliver Wood?”

Harry nodded.

Draco whistled and asked, “He was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, right?”

Harry nodded again.

“So, you know him? As in you two are close?” Draco said trying to make his tone sound as neutral as possible, he definitely was not interested.

Harry started to nod and stopped his movement. “Draco, why are you asking that exactly?”

“What? Look at him! LOOK!” Harry could have looked if Draco hadn’t shoved the magazine into his face preventing him from seeing anything.

Harry looked at the moving picture of an Oliver Wood slowly turning on himself, wearing only an underwear, sighed, and admitted, “I can see your point, he is indeed handsome.”

Draco nodded vividly, clearly happy to see that Harry and he shared the same point of view, “Say, do you still plan on throwing this party for the Weasley girl’s birthday?”

“Yes, I don’t see why I wouldn’t, and call her Ginny, it’s her name!” Harry said, he was aware of the special treatment Ginny had, he believed it was because he had gone out with her in the past, or because he simply couldn’t stand her, anyway it was tiring.

“Technically speaking I’m not wrong, she is a Weasley, and the only woman to boot”, Harry’s look stopped Draco’s explanation, he raised his hands and mumbled “alright, alright”. “So, is there any chance that former players of the gryffindor quidditch team, let’s say for example a keeper, would come to the party?”

“I’m pretty sure Ron will be here” Harry grinned.

“Git, you know who I’m talking about” Draco said. There was no way he was directly asking Harry, he didn’t want to look that interested.

“He said he will try to come, from what I’ve heard he’s very busy these days.” Harry shrugged. Wood was still a professional quidditch player from what he knew add to this his modelling and other charity he did and he was not the most available man in the Wizarding world.

They both fell silent. Harry was left with his thoughts, remembering past quidditch games and the potential quidditch career he had said no to. Would he be in the same place as Wood? He let his thumb brush the paper, blushing a little when he realized where he had brushed Wood’s picture. Sure, he liked quidditch, but he saw it more as a hobby than as a job. Now, Harry was more concerned about Draco’s fascination for Wood, he was also maybe a bit jealous.

Draco, unaware of Harry’s rummaging thoughts, was still looking at the magazine’s pages. “Say, have you ever thought about Wood in that way?” he asked.

“You mean if I had any fantasies of a sexual kind?” Draco nodded. Harry scratched his head, ruffling his hair even more than usual, and said “I mean, I don’t know, maybe once or twice?”

Draco hummed, “How I understand you, he was already terribly charming at the time.”

Harry nodded and blushed a bit more when he thought about his memories of the changing room. It made Draco laugh a little. “Yes, he was, but he only talked about quidditch, I’m not sure he has any conversational skills”, Harry looked intently at Draco, he was trying to silently convey the idea that Wood wasn’t as great as he seemed to be, especially for Draco’s taste.

“Oh, if he wants to talk about brooms with me, I’m down for it…” Draco slyly smiled and added. “I’m certain he has other skills, conversation is not that important.”

“It’s not important in his case but in other cases you always complain about some people’s conversational skills” Harry crossed his arms, he didn’t want to appear sulky but it was clear that he was pouting.

It made Draco smile. “Don’t be so childish.”

“I’m not” Harry said.

It only made Draco’s smile wider. “Then stop being so worried, I’m not going to elope with Mister look at how my underwear fits my arse.”

“Classy.” Harry side glanced at Draco, he relaxed his arms, and put his right arm over Draco’s shoulders. Draco whispered “sweet” and Harry answered cockily “I know”.

Draco laughed, “I’m always classy, didn’t you know that? Plus, you’re a way better match.”

Harry looked at Draco skeptically.

“When I explain to people that I am with someone and that this someone is the savior of the Wizarding world it has more impact than saying this person is a mundane quidditch player.” Draco explained, “and it’s not like you don’t have the body of a quidditch player.” He traced the contour of Harry’s pectorals, stopping a while on his right nipple.

“Really?” Harry’s voice was a bit hoarse, he coughed and carried on, “I think I may have eaten too many pies Hermione made.”

“She’s like a mother feeding her child” Draco rolled his eyes. His comparison would have been funny if he had not been in the exact same situation with his overprotective mother. Despite that fact, he continued, “can’t you cook for yourself?” He asked, knowing perfectly well how he was incapable of cooking anything.

“Well, I think it’s because someone doesn’t know how to cook.” Harry said.

Touché. “Well, I think it’s because someone burns everything they cook.” Draco said, always wanting to have the last word.

“Well, at least my breakfasts are great” Harry said thinking about the numerous time he had done breakfasts for the Dursleys. He didn’t know how to feel about the fact that he was thankful to them for that, or at least glad he knew how to use a pan which wasn’t the case for his current boyfriend. Draco tried to boil eggs the other day and managed to burn then shrink the stove, even Hermione didn’t know how he did that (it was also maybe she was laughing too hard while Ron had completely given up and was silently laughing on the floor). He said he used the proper spell but as he put it: “his wand is not meant to cast such simplistic spells”. So, they (meaning: Hermione, a reluctant Ron and himself) were currently in the midst of teaching Draco all about cooking spells (with Molly’s advices), and it wasn’t pretty to see.

“Let’s get back to Wood shall we?” Draco asked, interrupting Harry’s internal monologue.

“Hm, yes, I’ll send him an owl, pressing him to pass by at the party” Harry said, letting his thumb brush Draco’s bare shoulder, thank Merlin vest tops exist.

“Couldn’t you bribe him?” Draco looked at Harry and saw him frowning, “or is that not a Gryffindor thing? That’s not a Gryffindor thing, right? Well, what about sending him chocolates? Or…” Draco trailed, an amused grin slowly blooming on his lips, “a signed version of _Harry Potter, the greatest hero the Wizarding World has ever seen_?”

“No, I am not signing this book ever”, Harry exclaimed. “I don’t even know how you managed to read it”.

Draco shrugged, “I don’t know, I’ve always liked fictional works, and a lot of it is fiction so that’s ok with me”.

“Anyway, I’ll owl him and he’ll be there,” Draco mumbled “who can refuse Harry Potter?”, Harry ignored him and kept on talking, “which means you have three weeks to find a proper suit, robe or whatever you want to wear.” Harry declared, aware of the eclectic choices of clothing his boyfriend had.

“Hm, I think I have an idea of what I’ll be wearing...” Draco grinned, got to his feet, and took Harry’s hands. “I think you could help me choose.”

“I could indeed,” Harry stood up, slipped his hands around Draco’s waist, and kissed him.

“Why wait then?” Draco said enthusiastically as he led Harry to the bedroom.


End file.
